MLB Korea
by looeeyy461
Summary: Di balik layar pemotretan MLB Korea. Chanbaek. Yaoi


**Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Supporting Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

other

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Di balik layar pemotretan MLB Korea

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua konten yang ada pada situs ini adalah hak milik penulis.  
Di larang melakukan copy paste, baik sebagian atau keseluruhan dari konten blog ini tanpa seizin dari penulis. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan lilbaek614, jika ada kesamaan tokoh, atau jalan cerita

.

"Ya seperti itu," ucap sang fotografer. "Bagus. great Xiumin-ssi!" pujian itu terus berlangsung selama member tertua di EXO melakukan pemotretan.

Terlihat beberapa dari member EXO sedang menunggu giliran untuk pengambilan foto. Salah satu dari mereka, seseorang bermarga Byun terlihat sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat dan bergerak dengan gelisah ditempat duduknya.

"Kapan akan selesai ?" gerutu nya pada sang manajer. "Sebentar lagi akan selesai Baek, lagipula sesudah ini tidak ada lagi jadwal dan kau bisa sepuasnya istirahat." balas sang manajer seraya menepuk pelan pundak seorang Byun tersebut.

Dari arah pintu masuk terlihat lelaki berperawakan tinggi memasuki ruangan tersebut, lalu menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan wajah yang menekuk, "Ada apa sayang ?" bisik nya."Kapan ini akan selesai Chanyeollie ? Sungguh aku sudah sangat mengantuk" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja dan sedikit berbisik.

"Sebentar lagi ya sayang, ini jadwal kita terakhir hari ini setelah itu kita bisa istirahat," ucap Chanyeol. Tangan kanan pria itu terulur kesamping untuk memeluk pria mungilnya.

"Kau sama saja seperti manajer kita bilangnya sebentar lagi. Tapi apa chanyeol sampai jam 10 malam pemotretan belum selesai!" Baekhyun menyerukan ketidaksetujuan atas omongan kekasihnya dan sang manajer. Chanyeol di sebelahnya turut membenarkan ucapan sang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak pemotretan ini sudah berlangsung selama empat jam dan tak kunjung selesai. Berapa banyak lagi pakaian yang harus mereka pakai.

"Ya tuhan... Aku sungguh tidak kuat," keluh Baekhyun lagi. Mendengar keluhan tersebut Chanyeol langsung menarik pelan kepala Baekhyun dan menempatkan nya di bahu lebar nya. "Tidur lah sebentar di bahu ku Baek, jika saat nya giliran mu aku akan membangunkan mu." ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah... Hoammmm," lelaki mungil itu menguap kecil "Tidur lah sayang." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut halus kekasih mungilnya.

Pandangan Chanyeol tidak pernah teralihkan saat dirinya melihat kekasih mungilnya tertidur di bahunya dengan dengkuran kecil. Di lihatnya mata tertutup itu, lalu menuju hidung kecil yang sedikit bergerak menunjukan bahwa sang pemilik sedang bernafas dengan teratur, turun hingga tatapannya jatuh pada bibir merah nan mungil itu. "Hmmhhh..." Chanyeol menghela nafas berat nya, jika tidak sedang di depan umum maka akan dipastikan bibir merah yang menggoda milik si mungil akan dilumat habis oleh nya. "Kau harus tahan yeol, ini masih didepan umum. Astaga...kenapa sedang tidur kau masih saja terlihat menggoda baek."pikir nya dalam hati.

"Apa Baekhyun tertidur ?" tanya Suho kepada Chanyeol, "bukankah kau melihatnya ? Kalo bukan sedang tidur lalu Baekhyun sedang apa hah?" balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal. "Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya, lagipula sebentar lagi giliran Baekhyun untuk sesi pengambilan foto individu." ucap sang leader seraya meninggalkan kedua sepasang kekasih tersebut. "Baek bangun sayang, sudah saatnya giliran mu." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai si mungil, "Hmm sebentar lagi Chan, aku sungguh sangat mengantuk..." jawab si mungil lalu tidak lama setelah nya terdengar lagi dengkuran halus.

"Jika kau ingin cepat pulang, maka selesaikan ini terlebih dahulu babe. Maka setelahnya kau dapat tidur kembali." balas Chanyeol lembut dengan mengusap pipi tembam Baekhyun berusaha membangunkan si mungil. "Baiklah baiklah aku sudah bangun...kau sungguh pelit sekali pada kekasih mu ini, aku kan sangat mengantuk tapi kau mengganggu tidur ku." ucap Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan menghampiri stylist nuna di ruaang make up. "Argghhh... Sungguh aku ingin cepat cepat pemotretan ini selesai, lihat saja Baek akan ku balas kau nanti," ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya.

"Oke, bagus. Tunjukan wajah mu sedikit ke kamera, oke tahan... Yaa bagus seperti itu Sehun-sii. Apakah ini yang terakhir ?" tanya sang fotografer pada staff nya, "Iya, ini yang terakhir." jawab salah satu staffnya. "Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian, maaf merepotkan kalian semua dan kalian telah bekerja keras!" ucap sang fotografer lantang kepada seluruh orang yang berada di studio foto tersebut seraya membungkukan badannya sopan. Para member EXO membalas juga dengan tidak kalah sopannya kepada seluruh staff pemotretan tersebut.

"Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung ayo kita foto buat koleksi pribadi sebelum baju ini di kembalikan," ucap member termuda di grupnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang memberikan tatapan tajamnya, "Ya oh sehun! Kau tidak liat babyku sedang mengantuk di depanku ini apa."

"Masa bodo hyung!" Sehun yang tak mendapatkan ijin untuk berfoto akhirnya mengambil foto tersebut dengan dirinya yang tetap berdiri sedangkan kedua hyungnya sedang duduk di tangga yang berada di studio.

"Gomawo hyungdeul, saatnya mengunggahnya di Instagram,yehet."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya ketika ingat pose yang ia lakukan saat selfie, "Chanyeoliee tadi fotoku keliatan judes disitu, gimana tanggapan fans nanti?"

"Hm? Enggak kok tadi aku liat posemu tadi kelihatan sok manly baek," Chanyeol terkikik ketika ingat foto yang diambil maknae

"Ish terserah!" pekik Baekhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja dengan langkah yang terhentak-hentak.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam pemotretan tersebut selesai, para member EXO dan staff manajer pun segera pergi meninggalkan studio foto menggunakan mobil van menuju Dorm. Mereka terlihat kelelahan karena menjalani jadwal yang padat, "Kalian ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya sang manajer pada para member, "Bukankah lebih baik memesan makanan siap saji saja hyung ? Lagipula tidak ada yang ingin repot repot memasak di pagi buta seperti ini." ujar sang leader yang mewakili para member. "Baiklah kalo begitu aku akan memesan makanan siap saji untuk kalian." Tangan sang manajer dengan segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menelepon restoran siap saji yang beroperasi 24 jam.

Bagian paling belakang mobil terlihat sedikit gaduh karena Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam duduk nya, "Geser sedikit Chan, tempatku sangat sempit... Dan bisakah kau menjauh dari ku hah?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal nya.

"Kenapa baby ? Aku sudah bergeser dari tadi, dan lihat tempat mu sudah sangat lega. Lagipula kasian minseok hyung dia terlihat terjepit dan terganggu tidurnya karena kau tidak mau diam." balas Chanyeol sembari menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya ke arah Xiumin.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, bahwa tempat Baekhyun sudah sangat leluasa untuk dipakai tidur sementara dan sebelah kanan Baekhyun ada Kai yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi menghadap kaca mobil sehingga ada sedikit ruang yang bisa dipakai Baekhyun juga untuk tidur.

Bukan Baekhyun nama nya jika tidak mengelak perkataan Chanyeol, yang secara tidak langsung adalah kekasih nya. "Tidak! Ini sangat sempit Channnn." elak Baekhyun dengan menggeser sedikit posisi Chanyeol agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tau bahwa di sebelah kanan nya sangat lah lega tetapi dia hanya ingin membalas Chanyeol dengan menganggu waktu tidur namja tersebut. Lagipula suruh siapa dia menganggu tidur Baekhyun saat di studio foto tadi, dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang membalasnya dengan menganggu tidur namja tinggi tersebut.

"Hentikan Baek, tempat ku sangat sempit... Dan lihat tempat mu sudah lega." gerutu Chanyeol kesal karena kekasih mungil nya menganggu tidur nya. "Bisakah kalian berdua diam ? Di mobil ini bukan hanya kalian saja, jadi hentikan perdebatan kalian atau kalian akan ku turunkan disini!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada marah dan menatap kedua orang tersebut nyalang dengan tatapan mata yang menyeramkan.

Ancaman Kyungsoo ternyata berpengaruh sekali buktinya kedua namja yang sedang berdebat tadi sekarang diam dan melanjutkan tidur mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Sesampainya di dorm para member langsung masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing tentu saja setelah mereka makan malam. Begitu juga dengan dua member yang sedang saling mendiami satu sama lain. Baekhyun terdiam di kamarnya merasa balas dendam yang ia lakukan saat ini merugikan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak setiap malam selalu ada orang yang menemaninya bercerita hingga akhirnya dia tertidur dipelukan orang tersebut.

Ting. Suara pemberitahuan dari handphone mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Real_pcy started live video broadcast. watch before the broadcast ends

"Sial, dia malah asik ngelive di Instagram. Terus aja gitu pacarnya lagi ngerajuk dia malah enak-enakan ngobrol sama fangirl," Desisnya tak terima.

"Apa-apaan dengan filter hati itu hah! Mau godain para fangirl atau biar semua bilang 'uh chanyeol kamu imut juga ternyata' hah percuma member terimut di exo menurut para fans itu aku jadi jangan coba-coba!" gerutunya

Baekhyun terus menonton siarannya dan kesabarannya telah mencapai puncak. Ia dengan langkah yang dihentakan segera menuju kamar milik kekasihnya. "Huh masih belum selesai juga ternyata live," gumamnya. Baekhyun berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ranjang milik kekasihnya dan memastikan bahwa di setiap langkahnya satu suara pun tidak akan terdengar. Ia berhasil menidurkan diri di sebelah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan siaran langsungnya.

Tak ingin dihiraukan oleh kekasihnya terlalu lama. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menarik ujung kaos yang dipakai Chanyeol. Berhasil. kekasih jangkungnya menegang beberapa saat sebelum kepalanya melirik siapa pelaku yang telah menarik bajunya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan kerjapan mata layaknya puppy. Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan mata yang berbinar saat pria mungilnya sudah berhenti merajuk.

Setelah menyapa Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis, Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat keadaan siaran langsungnya, "Sudah ya semuanya, saatnya tidur karena seekor puppy baru saja menaikki tempat tidur disebelahku. Bye, Jalja." Ucapnya dengan diakhiri lambaian tangan ia mematikan siaran langsung miliknya.

"Ohh haii baby, sejak kapan masuk kamarku hm?"

"Sejak kau mulai menggoda para fangirl di luaran sana." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan

Chanyeol meringis kecil dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf ya sayang, habisnya kamu merajuk gitu tadi. Jadi aku pikir kamu butuh waktu sendiri hehe."

"Sudahlah ayo tidur dan aku ingin dipeluk!" perintah Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya mulai mengambil tangan milik kekasihnya untuk diletakkan di pinggangnya. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan dada milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Selamat malam Chanyeolie," ucapnya sebelum menjemput mimpi. "Selamat malam juga baby, mimpi indah," ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup pucuk kepala kekasih mungil nya itu.

Sepasang kekasih tersebut menjemput malam dengan tidur bersama dalam pelukan orang yang dicintai nya. Bagi chanyeol sebuah hubungan hanya perlu...

Top up **Cinta...**

Delete **Cemburu...**

Upload **Sayang...**

Download **Kasih...**

Discard **Buruk Sangka...**

Dan...

Save **Impian**

untuk sebuah hubungan yang indah.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

Halo bagi siapapun yang membaca cerita ini mohon dukungannya karena setelah sekian lama bersembunyi di rawa-rawa akhirnya kita berani nerbitin tulisan pertama kita. Jadi jika kalian punya kritik atau saran tolong sampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik dan tidak menyakiti orang lain. Terima Kasih dan mohon dukungannya

Salam Chanbaek is Real


End file.
